


The Article

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Mundus Novus [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Piper wants Ruby's opinion on her latest article, but her girlfriend is taking an insanely long bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/gifts).



Ruby laid back in the bath, one leg over the side and a beer settled on her stomach, bottleneck held firmly between her index finger and her.

“You coming out anytime soon, Blue?” She glanced out of the window, catching a glimpse of Codsworth tending the garden, plucking mutfruits from the trees.  _Surprised he’s not melting in this heat._

“Mmm, no.”

“C’mon, Blue.”

“You know,” she said, sipping her beer as she turned to the bathroom door, “if you’re so eager to show me this new article, you could join me in here.”

“No way, I saw what happened to that book you took in there. Ink all smudged, pages sticking together…”

“Okay, okay. But at least come in. It’s weird talking to a door.” She heard Piper sigh before the door creaked open. She clutched her notebook tight, close to her chest as though even dropping it on dry, clean tiles would render its contents unreadable. It reminded Ruby of that game she played as a kid - the one where you pretended the floor was shark-infested water and leapt onto the furniture. Funny really - sharks seemed tame compared to what lived beneath the water nowadays.

“Classy,” Piper chuckled, gesturing towards the beer and her outstretched leg. “What shade’s that?” She pointed towards Ruby’s freshly painted toenails.

“ _Bubblegum_ pink,” she grinned. “Should’ve known you’d like it. So, this article…what’re you so nervous about?”

“I don’t know, I mean…I’m always chasing after big stories, right? And this is  _big._ Really, _really_ big. I just…I wanna do this _right,_ Blue, y’know?” 

“Oh, believe me, after the year we’ve had…I know where you’re coming from.” She gulped down the last of the warm beer. “If it’ll help though…read it to me?”

“You’re the best, Blue. Even if you do take _insanely_ long baths.” Piper kissed her forehead before dramatically clearing her throat. 

“We’ve all succumbed to it, at one point or another. No matter how brave, or how strong we actually are, the people of the Commonwealth have known fear…”


End file.
